1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus for a video game that advances based upon an object selection by a user on a display screen. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an object selecting method and a recording medium on which is recorded an object selecting program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional role playing games, a player operates an input apparatus such as a controller and the like to select a character to be attacked or to be an object of a magic spell or item, from multiple characters displayed on a screen of a display apparatus. For selecting a specific object from the multiple characters and the like displayed on the screen, a window is displayed apart from a game image area on a part of the screen. In the window, a cursor is displayed together with character names, etc. The cursor moves in response to an operation input by the player. Thus, the character and the like pointed to by the cursor serves as the object selected by the player. Another cursor may be displayed in the game image area. In the game image area, a character image corresponding to the character name pointed to by the cursor in the window may be pointed to by the other cursor.
In addition, a game apparatus was provided, in which an object (character) is selected in a priority order based upon a distance in the game image area (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-128533, for example.)
When selecting the object in the game image area by selecting the character name displayed in the window, it is possible to select the exact object corresponding to the specified character name even if multiple characters are displayed close to one another in the game image area. In this case, however, the player has to grasp in advance the relationship between the image of the character that the player is to select and the character name. Alternatively, the player has to select the character name in the window using the cursor while confirming the image pointed to by the other cursor in the game image area in accordance with the selected character name in order to judge whether the desired object is selected. Thus, a heavy burden rests on the player when selecting the object, and the user cannot easily select the object.
In another case, the player may move the cursor in the game image area to select the image in the game image area. In this case, it is not necessary for the player to know the relationship between the desired character and the character name, thus, the burden on the player should be reduced. In this case, however, it is difficult for the player to select the exact character from the multiple characters displayed close to one another using the cursor, and thereby to select the desired object without fail.
Thus, both cases have advantages and disadvantages, and the player cannot easily and exactly select the desired object.